Ashes to Ashes
by Deanne Ravenwing
Summary: Charlie Weasley was used to being burnt; it was an occupational hazard. But will he come out of this relationship unmarked? Some scars never heal.


**A/N:**** Hi guys this is my first fanfic so please, be gentle with me. I was so inspired by all the fanfics I'd read that I decided it was time I shared a little of my own fantasies. Perhaps it's my passion for reading that inspired this story… or the fact that we NEED another Charlie Weasley Fanfic. **

**DISCLAIMER:**** None of the Harry Potter characters or other elements of their world are mine… as much as I wish they were. Phoebe's all mine though :D**

Chapter One: New Life

My first memory was one of darkness; complete, endless, engulfing darkness that threatened to suffocate me. Yet I did not feel threatened, merely puzzled.

Why was I here? Why was it dark?

It was then I noticed the soft light peeping through the canopy above my head. The soft beams peaked through the deep crimsons and bright yellows of the autumn leaves, brushing over the fine layer of ash that covered my body. I sat up, my unused muscles screaming in protest as I struggled to keep myself in an upright position. I sighed as I stretched myself out, feeling a peculiar sense of relief as one by one my tight muscles loosened enough for me to move freely.

A soft cry to my right caught my attention. Off in the distance, a tiny sparrow struggled to free itself from the shrub it had flown into, it's wing trapped tightly between a thorn and another tight place. I slowly made my way over, careful not to frighten the bird as I watched it fight for freedom. Soon it became too much, a strong sense of pity and horror settled over me as the bird continued to pull and tug at the branches that held him captive. I answered his call with my own soft tones, trying to make my whistles comforting and soft. They seemed to work, and the sparrow calmed down long enough for me to free him.

I held him close to my side; the tiny, warm, feathery body felt so fragile in my hands. When it was safe, I tenderly opened my palms. Chirping a word of thanks, the sparrow took off into the forest. I watched him, feelings of longing that I couldn't understand stirring inside my head, making me feel dizzy. I shrugged it off and headed to the source of my next new sound.

The light babbling of the brook as it trickled happily over the rocky riverbed and washed over my sooty hands. I chuckled to myself as the water tickled away the ash and grime that covered them. I suddenly had the impulse to dive into the cool, clear water. One limb at a time, I lowered myself in my icy bath, my eyes captivated by the way the water changed my body from a light, ashen grey into a smooth, creamy white.

Completely rid of my second skin, I realised just how cold it was. The crisp evening air was harsh and uninviting, sending involuntary shivers up my spine. All at once I recognised I was in a very real and frightening situation.

I had no idea where I was or how I'd come to be here.

A twig snapped on the opposite side of the brook and a soft gasp of surprise alerted me to the fact I was not alone.

The first thing I noticed was his hair. The vibrant red tones were sun-streaked and scruffy around the edges as it they'd recently been burnt off, or charred by some sort of flame. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked down uncomfortably. He seemed to be looking everywhere except straight at me. He almost looked… embarrassed? _Is that the right word?_ I asked myself, as I continued to stare. He was muscular, strong and, despite being on the stocky side, was tall enough that I had to look up at his face.

Or I would have, if I was standing closer.

He coughed, bringing my attention back to his face. The flame in his hair was very distracting as he tried to communicate with me. I had the strongest desire to reach out and touch it, to run my fingers through it like he had a few moments ago.

He stepped closer to me, bringing my attention back to what he was saying.

"Who are you?" He whispered softly, almost tentatively like I had when I approached the sparrow moments before.

I frowned, trying to figure out how to use my mouth. I quickly gave up and simply shrugged.

"You don't know?" He asked, clearly puzzled by my response.

I simply stared, caught up in the rich chocolate tones in his eyes.  
Slowly he smiled at me, catching me totally by surprise as he stretched out his hand to me.

"I'm Charlie"

I smiled back, eager to share my happiness with my new friend.

_Charlie_, I told myself as I reached out to inspect his calloused and scratched hands.

_His name is Charlie._

**A/N: Please R & R, I NEED FEEDBACK! No flames please, constructive criticism is always good.**

**I'd love to hear what you think so far :D**


End file.
